Amor ou Amizade?
by Akai Hoshi
Summary: Kai e Hilary se conhecem desde pequenos, um dia se separam, até que se reencontram anos depois.
1. Encontro no parque

Akai Hoshi: Vai faze um ano que escrevi essa fic o.o ... e só resolvi postar agora, fic que veio na minha cabeça e resolvi escrever xD ... tenho 5 capítulos prontos u.u ... bom vamos deixar de blá blá blá xD boa leitura :)

**Negrito – Títulos, e minhas falas... **

_Itálico – Pensamentos._

Normal – Falas.

**1º Capitulo – Encontro no parque. **

Aquele dia lindo ... pleno de paisagens lindas ... com varias crianças brincando no parque, todas alegres e risonhas, com idade de 8 e 9 anos, no canto do parque avista um menino sozinho, olhando para o lago congelado...enquanto outras crianças brincavam de guerra de neve...faziam anjos da neve...enfim brincavam...chega uma menina que aparentava ter uns 8 anos correndo muito perto do menino...

Hilary: Kai, Kai, Kai – Gritava a menina.

Kai:O que foi Hilary? – Pergunta o menino virando-se.

Hilary:Nada só esta com saudades de ti! – Diz a menina a pular em cima de Kai.

Kai:Também tava com saudade...MAS SAI DE CIMA JÁ! – Grita Kai.

Hilary:Ta bom, seu chato...e ai o que estava a fazer? – Pergunta Hilary ao se sentar do lado do menino - na neve.

Kai:Estava olhando o lago... – Responde.

Hilary:Hummmm...só isso? – A menina pergunta.

Kai:Sim só isso...porque você veio aqui? – Kai pergunta.

Hilary:Vim te ver bobão...¬¬ - Fala muito zangada.

Kai:Não precisa ficar assim... – Kai fala.

Hilary:Assim como? – Pergunta.

Kai:Assim...tão...tão...

Hilary:Tão?.

Kai:tão, zangada u.u.

Hilary:¬¬...acho melhor ir embora, nem vou ti dar uma noticia que tinha... – E sai andando.

Kai:Pera aí... – E corre atrás dela.

Kai:Que noticia?

Hilary:Meu pai disse que sou a sua noiva – Fala com os olhos brilhando.

Kai:O.O ...QQQQQQQQQQ?

Hilary:Brincadeira XDDD...

Kai:Quer me matar do coração?ò.ó

Hilary:Não, por que?¬¬XXXX

Kai:Por nada não n.n'

Hilary:Sei...¬¬...

Kai:Mas tem ou não uma noticia pra mim?u.u

Hilary:Sim tenho, prepare-se...meu pai conseguiu uma vaga na sua escola pra mim x)

Kai:Serio? – Fala com os olhos a brilhar.

Hilary:Sim, agora nos podemos ficar juntos na escola também n.n

Kai:Vai ser o máximo nem to acreditando.

Hilary:Nem eu, vou ter que aturar você ¬¬...XDDD

Kai:XDDD...e eu vou aturar uma bobona como você.

Hilary:hahahahahahahahaa...eu vou começa na segunda-feira n.n

Kai:Faltam dois dias então – Fala todo animado.

Hilary:Aham.

Kai:Ainda bem que você é adiantada um ano na escola, senão você não estaria na minha sala.

Hilary:È n.n

Kai:Eu ti levo pra casa...vamos?

Hilary:Claro n.n

Continua...

Akai Hoshi: Acabo o capitulo u.u'' ... capitulo bobo né, espero que tenham gostado, se você acha que mereço review, mande pra mim xD

BjO


	2. Escola

**Akai Hoshi: Oi, pra quem leu meu perfil do sabe o porque da demora. Boa leitura :) **

**Negrito – Títulos, e minhas falas...  
**

_Itálico – Pensamentos._

Normal – Falas, narração etc...

**2º Capitulo – Escola. **

No dia seguinte...

Hilary estava em sua casa, com seu pai...

Hilary: Pai eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

P.Hilary: Claro filha, o que?

Hilary: Posso ir ver se o Kai esta lá no parque?

P.Hilary: Você tem que ir com sua mãe fazer compras.

Hilary: Mas pai T.T

P.Hilary: Ta bom, mas só vai lá e volte viu?

Hilary:Ta obrigada pai, você é o melhor pai do mundo - E sai a correr.

No parque...

Hilary:_Cadê ele?Ele sempre está aqui...mas hoje não está..._ – Pensa -

HILARY, HILARY HILARY - Grita um menino...Hilary se vira.

Hilary: Kai!

Kai: Não tinha quer sair com a sua mãe ?

Hilary: Sim, mas antes quis ver se estas aqui.

Kai: Sério? E por que?

Hilary: Eu só queria te ver e pronto u.ú

Kai: Bom agora me viu.

Hilary: Sim vi...- e dá um abraço e um beijo em Kai.

Kai: O.O...porque fizeste isso? – muito corado, como Kai achava Hilary 'especial' de alguma formava, não incomodava que ela fizeste isso, se fosse outra menina, ele teria nojo, pela idade dele. -

Hilary: Porque eu quis...não gosto? o.o

Kai: Gostei sim, mas você nunca faz isso...só em raras exceções – olhando-a corado -

Hilary: É, e não posso mais fazer isso? ¬¬

Kai: Pode u.u

Hilary: Ótimo – sorrindo. -

Kai: Ei...

Hilary: Que?..

Kai: Vou receber um beijo e um abraço quando só tiveres vontade? – corado -

Hilary: Sim, porque? o.o

Kai: Nada não – desvia o olhar –

Hilary: Bom, estou indo Kai – beija bochecha do menino – nos vemos amanhã na escola, e me espere lá na frente, não quero ficar sozinha lá. – e sai correndo -

Kai: Sim, pode deixar Hil...

Enfim segunda-feira, Kai e Hilary estavam ansiosos para estudar juntos, claro, nunca estudaram juntos, ia ser uma experiência nova estudar junto ao seu melhor amigo.

Na entrada da escola:

P.Hilary: Cadê o Kai? Hein Hilary?

Hilary: Está ali – Aponta com o dedo -

Kai: Oi senhor!

P.Hilary: Oi Kai, cuida bem da minha filha viu?

Kai: Pode deixar, ninguém vai mexer com ela!

P.Hilary: Isso mesmo:D

Kai:D

Hilary:Eu mereço ¬¬

Dentro da sala:

Hilary: Aonde eu vou me sentar?

Kai: Do meu lado ¬¬

Hilary: É?

Kai: É, venha.

A professora entra na sala já sabendo da aluna nova, todos sentam ao ver a professora chegar...

Professora: Bom dia alunos!

Alunos: Bom dia professora!

Professora: Como vocês perceberam temos uma aluna nova, venha cá – E chama Hilary pra frente da classe – Como é seu nome?

Hilary: Meu nome é Hilary Tatibana

Professora: Bem Hilary, você tem quantos anos?

Hilary: Oito anos

Professora: Muito bem, pessoal alguém quer fazer perguntas pra Hilary?

Alunos: Eu...

Aluno1: Você é de Tókio mesmo?

Hilary: Sim

Aluno2: Conhece alguém aqui da sala?

Hilary: Sim...

Aluna3: Quem??? o.o

Hilary: Kai – E todos se viram e olham para Kai.

Kai: Que foi?¬¬

Aluno4: Você não deveria estar na 3ª serie?

Hilary: Sim, estou adiantada por isso estou aqui na 4ª serie u.u

Aluno5: E você...

Professora: Bom pessoal chega, ela já deve estar cansada de responder a vocês, vamos começar a aula. :D

Alunos: ¬¬XXXX

A aula passa muito divertida, Hilary faz várias amigas e amigos mas sempre ao lado de seu melhor amigo, mesmo com ele quieto sem falar nada, bate o sino e chega o recreio...

Kai: Vamos comer Hil?

Hilary: Claro, onde vamos lanchar?

Kai: Lá no pátio da escola, você trousse algo pra comer?

Hilary: Sim, minha mãe preparou dois sanduíches, um pra mim e outro pra você.

Kai: Eu adoro sua mãe.

Hilary: Se continuares a comer assim, vai ficar um balão. XD

Kai: Que mane balão ¬¬'

Hilary: Vamos xD

Os dois vão para o pátio, depois de sentarem e se acomodarem no gramado, à sombra das árvores protege os dois dos raios de sol, com aquele ventinho gostoso batendo em seus cabelos e tocando suas peles.

Hilary: Não sabia que você era tão famoso com as meninas u.u

Kai: Quem? eu? O.O

Hilary: Sim, você ¬¬

Kai: O que faz você pensar isso?o.õ

Hilary: Acorda, você não nota como elas te olham?¬¬

Kai: Como?

Hilary: "Ai Kai vem sentar aqui?"..."Kai,Kai" "quando você crescer vai namorar comigo blá blá blá"... assim ¬¬

Kai: Que nojo ¬¬

Hilary: Mas vai falar que não é assim?¬¬

Kai: Ecaaaa o.o'

Hilary: ¬¬

Kai: E você ta com ciúmes né? – desconfiado. -

Hilary: Eu?Ciúmes de ti?Nunca mesmo! u.u

Kai: Mas é o que ta parecendo. u.u

Hilary: Aff...até parece ¬¬ to indo pra sala.

Kai: Espera Hil, não precisa ficar tão bravinha só por isso..

Hilary: Quem disse que estou brava? u.u

Kai: Ta, não esta ¬¬'

Hilary: É, não estou...Kai..

Kai: Fala.

Hilary: Você acha que seremos amigos de infância igual tem nas novelas? – abaixa a cabeça. –

Kai: Novelas? ¬¬'

Hilary: Responde... – olhando-o nos olhos –

Kai: Por mim sim Hil, quero estar com você sempre. – muito corado. -

Hilary: Mesmo? Porque Kai? – corada. -

**Continua...**

**Akai Hoshi: Nhaa, esse capitulo eu reescrevi umas cinco vezes xD ... fico meio pody :x**

**E pessoal, os capítulos com eles pequenos tem que ser bobinhos, olha a idade das crias xD...E o deu de comer algumas falas, tive que postar três vezes :x**

**Bem, vamos as reviews agora n.n**

**Lina-chan13****: Hahaha, o Kai é sempre fofo xD ... bobo? Você não viu nada amada, brigada pela review, e desculpa pela demora xD ... beijo :D **

**Mariah-chan17: Que bom que gosto n.n ... é, como eu disse no profile, não queria colabora em postar minhas fic's, então por isso da demora, desculpa xD ... brigada pela review, beijo n.n**

**Atsuko Tenshi: O Kai vai fica mais fofo ainda, você não viu nada xD, é foi pouquinho, esse eu escrevi mais, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo n.n brigada pela reviw :D bjs :)**

**Kari Princess Angel: Brigada n.n espero que tenha gostado dessa cap. :D bjs n.n**

**Helena Hiwatari: Aqui está mais um cap. desculpa demora Helena, o Tala? Claro, que sim, já sei até o que ele vai fazer na fic, você me deu uma idéia aqui xD...brigada :D espero que tenha gostado desse cap. bjs n.n**

**Anamateia Haika: Hahahah, vc que é meu quebra galho, sempre me ajuda nas fics, te amo doida xD que bom que gostou :D vo faze de tudo pra fic fica atualizada :) ... brigada pela review lindaa, bjs :D**

**Beijos a todos, e obrigada por lerem, e por mandarem reviews, fuii :)**


End file.
